I'd Hate to be You When People Find Out
by Cyhyr
Summary: Boy meets girl. Boy tells girl she looks fine. Girl slaps boy and tells him he doesn't have a chance, ever. Oh, wait, the girl? Sorry. That's another boy. Onesided Puck/Kurt.


I'd Hate to be You When People Find Out

Puck liked Kurt. Always.

Once, he liked picking on Kurt. Then, he liked slushy-ing Kurt. Then, he liked throwing Kurt into dumpsters. Of course he liked bullying Kurt- the teen didn't ever really fight back, and would always come to school the next day and be ready for the next bout of torture.

But, though Kurt would see it like that, Puck didn't. Not forever, at least.

It was the first party that the Glee club held. Just for them. Just the losers.

Well, and Puck. He wasn't a loser.

That was when he'd made his first move. Later, he'll blame it on being drunk, but no one gets _that_ drunk. Ever. He had cornered Kurt in the kitchen, alone, and said told him his eyes were pretty. Something every girl loves to hear; especially from Noah Puckerman. But, apparently, Puck overestimated himself, and ended up leaving that night with a handprint across his face from the slap he'd gotten.

All he could do was think of how well it went compared with how it could have gone.

* * *

The second time he was a little bit more lucky. He got Kurt to blush a pale pink before the hand came across his face and the teen fled. The rest of the football team had instantly felt the need to take Kurt into the bathroom and reacquaint him with the toilet, but Puck put up his hand and said he deserved it.

He didn't know it then, but Kurt had heard. And, was silently grateful.

* * *

By the time the Winter Formal came around, Puck had gotten on such good terms with Kurt that he could compliment the teen without getting hurt. They ended up going together- Puck saw it as a date, and brought flowers and opened the doors for the teen. Kurt saw it as an opportunity to be at a school event without the threat of having food thrown at him, and though he loved the attention that Puck lavished on him, he couldn't understand why his former bully was suddenly so interested in his well-being.

Puck had asked for two things from Kurt. One slow song, one fast song. It didn't have to be anything fancy, sappy, or even close to romantic (though, Kurt reasoned, they'd have quite a hard time finding a school dance that didn't play sappy, romantic slow songs). It just had to be one time with Puck facing him, holding his hips with Kurt's arms around his neck as they danced (and by dancing they both knew it was swaying in time to the music as they spun around in a circle). And, one time with Puck behind him, still holding his hips as they danced (and, by dancing Kurt understood it to be, basically, having sex with clothes on and being vertical instead of horizontal).

The slow song, they didn't have trouble with. It was the fast song that had Kurt panting by the end, and Puck's lips hovering close to his ear. "You sure you wanna stop after just one song?"

Kurt had groaned, but said yes, and slowly pulled away from Puck and made his way back tot he table where Mercedes was sitting, gaping at what she just saw Puck do to her boy.

* * *

But, it wasn't going to last. Kurt knew it from the start, and Puck had been denying it for as long as he was thinking about it. So, when Kurt pulled him aside and told him it was over, Puck growled and pressed their lips together and told them they hadn't even started. They still barely knew anything about each other, and they shared two dances (okay, three, because who could deny Puck when he's gently leading you to the dance floor for the last dance of the night?), and there was so much they could still do together.

Kurt was firm, a little angry, and had to walk away before Puck would start yelling.

* * *

So, Kurt was still scared of him. What else was new?

And, Mercedes had confronted him about it, angrily telling him that he shouldn't be moping because it could have been worse.

"How much worse could it be, when he said 'it's over' before we'd even begun?" Puck said as he shoved his way past her. She seemed stunned by that, like she was surprised that Puck (apparently) had feelings, and somehow, they had been hurt. (By Kurt, which was almost as big a surprise as Puck having feelings.)

And then, Kurt had the nerve to call him a Neanderthal again, in Glee. What, did his promise mean nothing anymore?

_Puck had once promised to get to know Kurt before even trying to get in his pants._

_Kurt had laughed. Then, he'd promised not to call Puck names anymore._

So, after school, Puck stopped Kurt before the teen could get in his car, put his hands on either side of Kurt's head, and asked him why. Kurt only shrugged, and said he'd rather things go back to the way they were.

"What? When I was throwing slushies at you and shoving you into lockers and tossing you into dumpsters?"

"No! Back when everything made sense!"

"It makes sense to me, Kurt, why don't you see it?"

He cupped the smaller boy's face and let their foreheads touch as their breath mingled together.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

Puck smiled. "Because I'm desperate to have you like this, all the time, just you and me."

Kurt sighed. He didn't say anything to that, just let Puck kiss him softly. His first kiss... and it probably didn't mean anything.

* * *

Puck wouldn't drop it. He insisted that Kurt give him one more chance to prove that he wanted a real relationship and not just to get into Kurt's pants. When confronted about that last part, Puck didn't lie- "Yes, Princess, I do want to get under the sheets with you, but it's more than that!"- and Kurt didn't let him touch him for almost a week.

But, he got the second chance.

It didn't change anything. Within two weeks of them becoming official, Kurt broke them up.

"Look, Puck, I don't think we're ever really going to work out."

"You're not giving us enough time!"

"I'm leaving."

"I'm not letting you."

Kurt turned away and Puck grabbed his arm and held him still. "I'm not giving up on us."

"You should," Kurt whispered. "I did."

* * *

Disclaimer: I totally own glee... well, a calender, and socks, and like, all of the albums. that counts... right?

a/n: so the song I based it off of, "I'd Hate to be You When People Find Out What This Song is About" by Mayday Parade (which, btw, I also don't own) has a sad ending. So, this one has a sad ending. kinda. It's a little backwards, cause I originally thought of a Kurt/Finn thing, like this, but it didn't have the same drama I wanted as when I wrote it as a Puck/Kurt. Besides, I totally like Puck/Kurt better =)


End file.
